Kari's Past
by lottie11
Summary: Kari is being visited in dreams, I made some mistakes please read COMPLETED!
1. Don't you remember me?

Disclaimer: Well no surprises here but I don't own digimon, by the way is this really necessary writing that, tell me when you review. Thanks ~ Lottie11  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* This is in Kari's dream. POV of Kari  
  
A young girl was sitting on a bed in my room, her back was facing me and she was playing I heard her laugh and heard it echo around the room. Sun shone in through the window past the tree casting shadows on the girls back. I could see her blonde hair hanging round her back and it shone gold in the sun. The room was full of joy and I'm not sure how but I could feel it.  
  
The girl had a doll, then in an attempt to throw and catch the doll she dropped it and it landed on the floor. I went to go and pick it up as I leant over then turned around I saw her face.  
  
The room went darker and I could no longer see the tree patterns on the bed spread. The girl was me but younger 5 or 6 years old. Then she spoke  
  
"Kari" Her voice echoed "Kari . . Kari . . . Kari . . . . ." Her voice sounded sad " Don't you remember me Kari?" Her eyes met mine and she smiled. Her eyes where full of a sort of sadness I had never seen before but I felt I knew.  
  
"Who are you," I asked even though I thought I knew, she was me. "You don't know," The girl was on the brink of tears then she looked with one last glance at me then looked down. "They never told you?" "Who never told me what?" I asked, but it was as if she never heard. Her head stayed down and the room seemed to get further away, but I could hear her voice in my ears still "Kari . . Kari . . . Kari . . ."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* End Of Dream  
  
Kari woke up. She looked at her alarm and rubbed her eyes. She had been sleeping for ages but she felt tired. She thought about the dream, 'What was it about,' Kari thought to herself. Then she got up to have breakfast.  
  
Later on Kari was sitting on the sofa. Tai was at football practice and her friends had gone away for the holidays. She felt depressed and lonely, she often felt like this. Like she was missing something. She heard the phone ring and then it stopped, her mum must have answered it, maybe it was TK calling from England.  
  
She walked slowly to her mums study; she peered round the edge of the door. She saw her mum sitting at her desk with a photograph crying then she slipped the photograph into the top drawer. And her mum continued to cry as Kari silently walked away.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Kari's dream POV of Kari.  
  
I stood there in the hospital ward. I could see my mum near me with my dad she was crying and although dad was comforting her he was also trying not to cry. The I heard her voice again.  
  
"Kari . . Kari . . . Kari . . . ." To nurses with a trolley rushed past me then over the edge of the trolley I saw a bit of blonde hair hanging over the edge. I followed it, walking at first then broke into a slow run.  
  
When they reached a room the door was slammed in my face but looking through the window on the door I saw a group of doctors gathered round the bed. Slowly I pushed the door open and wandered in.  
  
The doctors then left. We were alone. "Who are you?" "shhhhh, Kari, you must find that out for yourself." She coughed "I am dying," The she gave me the same stare like the one she had given me in my bedroom, full of sorrow and pain. I felt for her. I did not know her but I felt like I was loosing something still.  
  
"Kari," She continued "Before I leave I have to say I love you, I did not get a chance to tell you before, and I know what you are feeling right now and I am sorry I had to put you through this again." "What do you mean again?" I asked "I don't know this place!" It was to late, she was already dead and once again I found the room getting further away, "Don't leave me!" I called and in my ears I could still hear that call filled with the same sadness as her stare "Kari . . Kari . . . Kari . . ."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Back in Kari's room  
  
Kari sat up, she had already made up her mind. She was going to find out what was going on.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Please please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. How did you Die?

Disclaimer: I still Don't own Digimon.  
  
Thank you Flipstahhz and others for reviewing this story andmy other ones.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*  
  
Kari crept round the house, as she past the window she stared up at the stars. She continued down the hall and winced as the floorboard creaked. She pushed the door to her mothers study open and it to creaked. On tiptoes she entered and made her way to the desk drawer.  
  
She looked around once more and then opened it. She picked up the photograph and stared at it, it the flickering light of the candle she had brought with her she could see two babies, she turned the picture over and Looked at the words on the back.  
  
In neat adults writing was written 'Kari and Lily, age 9 months' So it was her in the picture, and a girl named Lily. She rooted around it the drawer and found a different picture. This one she recognized, it was her at about age five or 6, but there was a girl standing next to her who looked exactly the same, Kari flipped the picture over and on the back in the same writing was written 'Kari and Lily age 5'  
  
This was overly weird but Kari looked in the drawer again and picked out a few sheets of paper and the she found two pieces of paper being held together with a clip. The one on top was her birth certificate and the other was for Kari Kamiya, born on the 13th April 1989. The other was for Lily Kamiya born 13th April 1989.  
  
That was when Kari clicked. She had a twin.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~* Kari's dream POV of Kari  
  
I was standing looking at the sky, it was blue with a couple of white clouds scattered around. I glanced around the deserted cemetery, or at least what I thought was deserted. Then the sweet melody of a singing girl came to my ears. I twisted around and saw her.  
  
She was sitting away from me, fiddling with the grass. The sun was streaming through the trees casting the familiar leaf patterns on her back and through her hair. The tune she was singing was wistful but still was happy. I called out to her "Lily." And she turned around.  
  
"So that is your name." I commented as I got closer and then sat down next to her as she nodded. We sat in silence for a short while as she platted grass. Then I spoke again, "Why have you brought me here Lily?" I asked but there was something I really wanted to know, "Are you my twin?" Lily turned to face me and looked at me.  
  
"Yes." Came her answer. "Why don't I know anything about you?" Lily was silent for a few seconds then answered slowly. "When I died, we were young. Our parents thought that if they never talked about me then you would forget and you wouldn't have to have the unhappiness of knowing death when you were still so young."  
  
"But Tai . . ." "Yes Tai remembers me, he was eight when . ." And I saw the tears start to well in her eyes. "Why did he never tell me?" I asked, and for a second I felt a pang of betrayal. She smiled but I could see she wasn't happy, It was as if it pained her. "He promised he never would." "Do you spend a lot of time here?" I asked "This," She paused "Is where I feel most wanted." And then she waved her had towards an old grave stone.  
  
Kari went towards the gravestone and pulled off the Ivy. On the stone was written 'Lily Kamiya 1989-1994 Beloved Sister, Devoted Friend' "Tai use to visit me instead of going to football practice, I couldn't talk to him because he didn't hear me but I love his company. Then he stopped coming and never came back." I was sad for her, she had been lonely for so many years. "Lily, how did you die?" "Ask your mother, you have to go now but Kari, come back." "I will." Then she smiled. It wasn't a sad smile like I had seen so many times. It was a smile that showed real gratitude.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*  
  
"What's wrong?" Karis mother asked her as she sat silently at the kitchen table. "Nothing." "Please tell me." Her mother sat down next to her. It's now or never* Kari thought to herself "How did Lily die?"  
  
"You know about Lily." Her mother sounded sad "Well . . ." And then Kari heard the tale of how Lily had been playing with her doll outside when she haad been shot, when she got to hospital it had been to late. She had lost to much blood and was sure to die.  
  
Kari felt tears coming to her eyes as she heard about her twins last moments, but out of the corner of her eye she sure the blurred shape of Lily sitting on the floor and Kari was sure she was smiling.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*  
  
Ok well That's it, please please review. By the way I realise Kari's hair is brown and I know I put it was blonde in the last chapter, very sorry about that. 


End file.
